Tag, You're It
by FidgetGlitterBlossom
Summary: Cedric devises a new plan to get the amulet from Sofia, based on her role in the school play. Not quite one shot, not quite songfic, dark adult!Cedfia. Cautiously rated M in case I decide to continue this beyond the two chapters I have written.
1. Little Red

**Author's Note:** This isn't my planned October story, though it would definitely work for a Halloween read, just something I came up with and couldn't wait to publish. Sofia is at least 16! I intentionally left out any references to how long she and Cedric have known each other, so readers can head-canon this story as an AU where she's older in the series, or where Cedric Be Good/Day of the Sorcerers never happened, or even a world where they did happen but he continued his attempts anyways.

* * *

Cedric stood as still as he could beside the gate of Sofia's 'secret' garden, listening as she and that witch friend of hers idly giggled and gossiped the day away. He'd had a bit of a dry spell lately as far as new ideas to get the princess's amulet into his own possession, and he was desperately hoping that she would let drop some hidden nugget of inspiration, something to get the wheels in his head turning once more.

"Oh, Lucy, I nearly forgot to tell you-" Cedric's ears perked up, and he leaned ever so slightly closer in case Sofia might finally say something relevant. "I got the lead in the school play!" A scowl crossed his face, and he debated on giving up and retreating to the tower to sulk about what a waste this had all been.

"Really? Which play is it?" The witch's voice, huskier than the princess's breathy, silvery speech, replied as Cedric cautiously turned to exit unnoticed.

"Le Petit Chaperon Rouge." Sofia answered proudly. A wide, wicked grin slowly spread across the concealed sorcerer's face. _Now this, I can work with._ He mused, resisting the urge to chuckle darkly.

 **...**

Sofia was walking through the dense woods outside of Dunwiddie, the red cape she would soon wear on stage draped across her shoulders, the hood pulled up over her long rust-coloured ringlets. She was determined to get a good feel for her part, excited for her first ever chance to play the main character.

The sun was setting on the horizon, the crickets were chirping, and all around her the fireflies were flickering, an early sign of the approaching Summer season. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of late Spring blooms coupled with oncoming showers.

From somewhere behind her, a twig snapped, seemingly echoing through the towering trees that surrounded her, and she twirled around in an attempt to find the source. Her eyes finally landed on a familiar man, and she smiled widely before calling out her greeting.

"Hello, Mister Cedric, what are you doing out here?" She cried cheerfully, hurrying to stand beside her friend. He gave a low bow as she neared.

"Just gathering some ingredients for my stores." He informed her, then he lifted the bottom corner of her cloak, rubbing the silky fabric between his thumb and forefinger and admiring its sheen in the dying light. "Is this new?" He questioned softly.

"It's for my school play. I'm little red riding hood." Sofia chirped out, flushing as the sorcerer's dark eyes swept intensely across her features. She chewed her plump bottom lip absently as she awaited his reply.

"So you are." He did his best to pretend this was the first he was hearing of her news. "And what ever are you doing wandering in the woods so late?" He added, flashing his teeth as he smiled widely at her, his heated gaze sending tiny shivers through her spine.

"Practicing, of course." Sofia let out an anxious giggle, wondering briefly how the older man would react if he knew that his mere presence made her feel as if she might melt into a puddle. Leaning forward, Cedric clasped her hand, pressing the back of it to his lips momentarily.

"Do be careful, Princess. It would be a shame if you came upon an actual wolf out here." His voice was low and throaty, a tone that never failed to stoke a fiery need deep within Sofia's core.

"Don't worry, I'll stay on the path and go straight home." She gave her teasing response, praying Cedric wouldn't notice the way her voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

"Good girl." With a chuckle and a nod, he walked on ahead, whistling with unusually high spirits. Sofia watched his retreating form until he was out of view before allowing herself to collapse against the gnarled base of an ancient oak, squeezing her eyes shut and willing her body to calm itself.

When she opened them again, she blinked in surprise, just now noticing how dark it had grown during their visit. While she wasn't unfamiliar with this area, she was never out here alone after dark, and as she looked around, she realized that she wasn't entirely sure how to get home.

Figuring Cedric must have known the way back to the palace from here, she decided the most practical course would be to head in the same direction he had, so she lifted her skirts slightly and set off after the sorcerer. The fireflies vanished, and above her the owls hooted out how-do-you-dos to each other as they began to stretch their wings after a long day of rest.


	2. The Wolf

Sofia was so distracted with trying to find her way home in the dark that she completely failed to notice the fierce predator stalking her silently from several metres behind. Cedric could barely contain his glee as he watched Sofia follow the path he had set her on, intentionally leading her deeper into the woods instead of toward home.

Once he was out of sight, he'd wasted no time in doubling back, using the human-to-animal transformation spell to turn himself into the very animal her character encountered in the woods. For once, everything was going according to plan.

When he was sure the girl was good and hopelessly lost, he narrowed the distance between them, issuing a low, animalistic growl. Sofia gasped, spinning around in a circle as she tried to locate him in the night. His golden eyes glinted merrily as she finally spotted him, a reverential fear settling across her attractive features.

If there was one thing Cedric hadn't counted on, it was how damningly enticing the princess would smell to his heightened canine senses, stirring in him a hunger that had nothing whatsoever to do with nourishment. Whatever had caused her current state, the smell of her arousal, only heightened by near panic, was absolutely intoxicating. _Control yourself._ His mind commanded the beastly form as he continued to approach, baring his fangs at Sofia.

"H-hello there..." She spoke, quivering as he crept nearer. "I seem to be lost. Do you know the way to the palace?"

Cedric regarded her for a minute before passing, drawing her ever further away from civilization. As expected, she followed, always too trusting for her own good.

"Thank you... for your help." She told him with a slight curtsey as she trailed after him. He led her down dark, twisting paths for what felt like at least an hour. They reached a small clearing, illuminated by the soft glow of the high moon, and Cedric sat back on his fur-covered haunches, leering at Sofia as she paused and attempted to regain her bearings.

"This isn't-" She began, but trailed off as it dawned on her that she'd been tricked. The princess stared at the wolf suspiciously, slowly beginning to back away from the animal.

"Poor little girl," His magically disguised voice mocked her plight. "all alone in the woods, and looking good enough to eat."

Sofia froze, gaze fixed in terror on the dangerous creature, until suddenly she spun back to the direction they had come from, running into the woods. Cedric gave chase, trees seemingly whizzing past in a blur as he carefully herded her away from any trail that might lead her back to safety.

Gaining on her easily in this body, Cedric leapt, seemingly flying through the air and knocking Sofia backwards onto the ground.

"Didn't anyone ever warn you not to talk to strangers?" He drawled out, elongated snout mere centimeters from her face as he stared directly into the dazzling cerulean pools she had the audacity to call eyes. With a hard swallow, she nodded meekly in response.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Sofia sputtered out, and Cedric let out a menacing laugh.

"I'll give you a choice, your amulet, or your life." Sofia tried to struggle out from under him, but a quick warning grunt brought her to her senses.

"Can't we... We could figure out some other arrangement. I know a powerful sorcerer, he could give you anything you desire. Name it, I'm sure if you helped me get home, he would be greatful enough to oblige." She was stalling, trying to concoct an exit plan, and Cedric knew it, though it was always thrilling to hear the princess praise him. Truth be told, there _was_ something he desired nearly as much as the amulet at the moment, but he certainly couldn't tell Sofia that.

Instead, he opened his maw wide, bringing his strong jaws down towards Sofia's throat. She grimaced, shutting her eyes in anticipation of her flesh being torn apart, but instead, he grasped her amulet carefully between his teeth, yanking at it until the delicate clasp gave way, then racing off into the night, leaving an astonished Sofia to lie panting on the grassy earth.


End file.
